Love
by Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan
Summary: Fic HFNH yang telat publish. Gomennasai NHL.


_**Free Talk:**_

Huaaa…. Telat! Diriku telat! Hari Fluffy NH Day lewat *mewek-mewek*

Jun: Hai, minna-san. Jun hadir dengan fic baru khusus buat merayakan Fluffy NaruHina Day. Happy Hari Fluffy NaruHina semuanya ^^.

All: Sudah terlambat. Tanggal 10 April sudah lewat.

Jun: Lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali *digeplak*

Oh, iya apabila ada persamaan dari suatu karya, Jun minta maaf. Maklumlah Jun gak pandai menulis kisah cinta mengalaminya saja belum pernah (Jyaah..ketahuan gak pernah pacaran). Walaupun begitu, cerita ini murni hasil otak saya 100 %, loh.

.

Kento (OC): Oiii, kenapa aku dan Nanami diikut sertakan disini?

Nanami (OC): Iya. Kenapa kami diikut sertakan. Tumben sekali. Jangan-jangan ada apa-apa, nih.

Jun: Karena diantara semua OC punyaku, hanya kalian saja yang punya hubungan resmi dengan status "Pacaran".

Nanami & Kento: Uhk.. *sweatdrop*

Kento (OC): Kenapa tidak undang saja tokoh komik yang ada percintaannya yang sudah ada seperti tokoh "Boyfriends", "Samurai X", "Inuyasha", atau" XXX Me" misalnya.

Jun: Tidak bisa. Mereka tokoh orang lain. Gak enak kalau aku minta bantuan mereka. Kalian kan OC punyaku, jadi lebih akrab dan lebih kenal. Enak jadinya kalo minta bantuan.

Nanami (OC): Dengar kata "Bantuan", kok perasaanku tak enak, ya?

Kento (OC): Aku juga *merinding*

Jun: Khukhukhu *senyum iblis*. Waktunya interogasi cinta! *tereak pake toa*

Nanami & Kento: What! *mata melotot* KABUUUUUR….! *lari tunggang langgang*

Jun: Woiii..! Jangan lari…! *ngejar KenNami*

.

.

Abaikan saja percakapan diatas. Oke, deh. Selamat membaca ^^

.

**Disclaimer**: Character by Mr. MASAMOTO (_MASAshi kishiMOTO_ *Plak! Plak! Plak!*).

_Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan present_

**:: Love ::**

_Fanfic special for Fluffy NaruHina Day_ (maaf telat T_T)

**Warning**: Maybe OOC, AU, judul tidak nyambung dengan cerita akibat otak blank *plak*, setting blak-blakan, penuh dengan bahasa yang tidak jelas, EYD banyak salah (mungkin), maybe typo, dan sebagainya.

.

.

.

Bunga sakura tampak bermekaran dengan lebat dan indahnya. Satu per satu kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda tersebut gugur menambah kesan elok bagi siapapun yang memandangnnya, tak terkecuali bagi seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tiada lain adalah seorang calon kepala keluarga klan Hyuga, Hinata.

Gadis itu duduk disebuah bangku dibawah pohon sakura, hanya sendirian. Hari memang sudah sore, jadi kegiatan _Hanami _warga telah usai dan wajarlah kalau gadis itu sendirian.

"Hinata?" suara yang begitu familiar bagi Hinata membuat dia menoleh kearah suara.

"Naruto?"

"Kamu sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk disebelah Hinata. Bisa langsung diketahui, Hinata yang pemalu dan juga merupakan gadis yang sudah lama naksir Naruto, wajahnya kini telah merona. Kebiasaan memainkan jari-jarinya disaat salah tingkah ini pun ikut ambil bagian.

"A..Aku..hanya..se..sedang melihat bunga."

"Oh.." hanya itu jawaban Naruto.

Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka. Hanya ada tiupan-tiupan angin kecil yang berhembus, terasa hangat karena sekarang adalah musim semi. Andai saja kita adalah orang yang secara kebetulan melewati jalan dan melihat mereka, tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah berduaan.. eh.. tepatnya berkencan diguyuran bunga sakura yang malu-malu.

"Cantik," gumam Naruto.

Entah keberanian dari mana, Hinata mendongkakkan kepalanya melihat wajah Naruto yang kini sedang melihat bunga sakura yang berguguran. Mata Hinata tak hentinya melihat Naruto yang terlihat tampan baginya. Kepala Naruto bergerak melihat Hinata dan langsung saja Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, takut melihat mata Naruto.

"Hinata, lihat kemari, dong! Apa aku ini menakutkan?" tanya Naruto yang entah kenapa ada sedikit nada manja didalamnya. Hinata hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu lihat kemari, dong!" ucap Naruto dengan nada memelas membuat Hinata mau tak mau menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto.

Hinata sedikit terkejut karena saat menegakkan kepalanya, Naruto sangat dekat dengannya. Hendak Hinata menunduk kembali namun ditahan Naruto dengan memegangi pipi Hinata dengan keua tangannya. Dan sekali lagi, andai saja kita adalah orang yang secara kebetulan melewati jalan dan melihat mereka, tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang hendak berciuman.

"Hinata, tatap aku," pinta Naruto dengan nada lembut. Hati Hinata pun luluh, matanya terus menatap Naruto, wajahnya terasa sangat panas menimbulkan rona merah yang terlihat jelas.

Wajah mereka semakin dekat. Tepatnya Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Hinata diam terpaku, matanya tak berkedip melihat mata Naruto sampai akhirnya dia merasakan hangat disudut bibirnya. Mereka berciuman.

Naruto melepas ciumannya. Hinata diam membatu karena terkejut dengan kejadian yang barusan. Wajah muda-mudi itu sama-sama merah. Tangan Naruto yang tadinya dipipi Hinata kini ia letakkan di pundak Hinata dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

Jantung Hinata semakin berdetak kencang. Ia bisa mersakan hembusan nafas Naruto disekitar pipi dan teilnganya, terasa panas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata," bisik Naruto tepat ditelinga Hinata.

.

~oO0Oo~

.

Hinata POV

Jantungku berdebar dengan kencang. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa cinta yang kutanam sejak aku kecil terbalaskan. Aku sungguh merasa sangat bahagia. Kupikir sampai kapanpun cintaku tidak akan dibalas oleh Naruto. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan telah menghendaki dan mengabulkan doaku yang aku panjatkan setiap malam.

Dan kini aku merasa bahwa aku adalah wanita yang paling bahagia didunia. Aku sadar, senyumku dari tadi terus ada diwajahku. Kau tahu, saat Naruto menyatakan cintanya padaku, hatiku terasa sangat bahagia dan rasanya melayang dan aku ingin sekali melompat-lompat setinggi-tingginya untuk melampiaskan rasa bahagiaku tapi entah kenapa didunia nyata aku hanya bisa membantu dan menangis terharu.

Ah, aku ingat. Saat Naruto menyatakan cintanya padaku.

Flashback On

Na..Naruto mencintaiku. Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi? Seandainya ini mimpi, kumohon pada-Mu jangan bangunkan aku.

"Ta…Hinata..?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku berkat suara Naruto yang memanggil-manggil namaku.

"Hinata, kamu kenapa menangis?"

"Eh?" aku menyentuh pipiku. Benar. Aku menangis, menangis karena senang dan terharu. Pantas pipiku agak hangat.

"Maaf, telah membuatmu sedih. Aku tidak bermaksud.."

Tidak, Naruto. Aku menangis bukan karena sedih. Langsung saja aku memeluk Naruto. "Aku..aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."

"Benarkah?" aku hanya menggangguk tanpa melepas pelukanku. Kurasakan seseuatu menyentuh punggungku, Naruto balas memelukku. Dan bersamaan dengan itu kurasakan hembusan nafas hangat di ubun-ubun kepalaku.

"Jadi.." ucap Naruto agak menggantung dan mendorongku sedikit, memberi jarak diantara kami, "Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" Aku tersenyum dan aku menggangguk.

"Bilang ya, dong. Aku mau dengar suaramu yang merdu itu," pinta Naruto.

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Aku tahu Naruto tengah menggodaku tapi melihat tampangnya yang memelas padaku membuatku ingin menurutinya. "I..Iya. Aku ma..mau jadi ke..kekasihmu, Naruto," jawabku dengan terbata-bata.

Flashback Off

Pengalaman itu adalah kenangan yang paling indah bagiku dan… Ah, aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Yang jelas aku bahagia. Dan hari ini adalah hari yang lebih membahagiakan bagiku. Eh, maksudku bagi kami, aku dan Naruto.

Kulihat diriku dicermin lalu beputar sekali. Rambutku diikat dibelakang menyerupai sanggulan dan dihiasi bunga mawar putih. Aku tersenyum puas dengan penampilanku sekarang.

"Kak Hinata, cepatlah!" seru adik perempuanku, Hanabi.

"Iya, sebentar lagi."

Setelah Hanabi pergi, aku kembali bercermin memastikan penampilanku sudah rapi apa belum.

End Hinata POV

~o~

Naruto POV

Sungguh, aku merasa bahwa aku adalah pria yang paling beruntung sedunia. Aku mencintai dan dicintai oleh seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Bahkan bagiku, dia adalah wanita paling cantik sedunia. Matanya bagaikan kilau mutiara, rambutnya halus dan harum berwarna indigo, kulitnya putih bersih, dan sikapnya yang malu-malu selalu membuattku gemas.

Setiap kali aku menggengam tangannya, hal pertama yang kurasakan adalah kelembutan dan rasa hangat ditanganku sampai akhirnya menjalar didadaku, saat kutatap matanya yang indah itu, aku merasa ada medan magnet yang menarikku, saat ia mendekapku dengan pelukan, rasa hangat yang menenangkan yang kurasakan.

Aku benar-benar bahagia. Sungguh, aku kesulitan menerjemahkan apa yang kurasakan dengan kata-kata. Saat aku bersamanya, entah kenapa waktu berjalan begitu sangat lambat dan angin malam justru terasa hangat. Ah, mungkin kau tak mengerti apa yang aku katakan. Tapi sungguh, aku tak bisa menerjemahkannya karena saat ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagiku.

Kulihat diriku didepan cermin, memastikan bahwa penampilanku sudah rapi. Aku tersenyum dan kenangan masa laluku kembali berputar.

End Naruto POV

.

~oO0Oo~

.

Flashback On

Hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Di Stasiun kereta api, beberapa orang berjalan menggunakan payung, namun ada juga yang nekat menerobos hujan, dan ada juga yang berteduh salah satunya pemuda berambut pirang, Naruto. Sesekali Naruto melirik jam tangannya, pukul 18.55. Padahal Naruto memiliki janji dengan sang kekasih, Hinata di café Konoha untuk bertemu jam 15.00. Ingin menghubungi Hinata, beterai HP-nya habis.

Malang memang. Salahkan saja si tukang rusuh di stasiun kereta api tadi karena membuat kereta terpaksa menunda keberangkatannya. Si rusuh yang dimaksud adalah orang-orang yang gilanya melakukan unjuk rasa yang nekat terjun kejalur rel kereta api.

"Arrgh.." geram Naruto terlihat kesal, "Kapan hujan ini akan berhenti, sih?"

Dalam hati Naruto menyesali dirinya tak membawa mobil atau payung. Beberapa menit setelah mengeluarkan geraman kesal dan berfikir, Naruto memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan, tak peduli baju yang ia kenakan basah kuyub.

~o~

Hinata cemas. Minuman hot tea lemonnya yang sudah kedua kalinya ia pesan dibiarkan begitu saja sampai-sampai hawa panas pada minuman tersebut berubah menjadi dingin. Beberapa kali Hinata mengutak-atik HP-nya dan menghubungi Naruto namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

Pikiran-pikiran negatif pun bermunculan diotak Hinata. Apakah Naruto mengalami kecelakaan dijalan? Atau ia bertemu perampok dijalan? Ketika Hinata mengalihkan pandangan keluar, mata Hinata langsung membulat karena ia melihat Naruto hujan-hujanan, basah kuyub.

Segera saja Hinata berlari dan memeluk Naruto tanpa memperdulikan guyuran hujan.

"Hinata?" Naruto kaget karena tiba-tiba Hinata memeluknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan. Lihat, kamu basah kuyub," ucap Naruto sambil melepas pelukan Hinata.

"Hiks! Ma..maaf. Hiks..hiks," ucap Hinata, sesegukan. Bisa dipastikan bahwa gadis itu menangis namun tak terlihat karena air matanya bercampur dengan air hujan, "Aku sempat khawatir. Kupikir hiks.. Naruto kena kecelakaan hiks.. Ta..tapi sekarang hiks.. aku lega."

Naruto mendekap Hinata dan mencium unjung kepalanya. "Maaf, sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Cukup lama mereka berdua berada dalam posisi itu tanpa peduli keadaan mereka yang basah kuyub dan tatapan segelintir orang. Hujan semakin deras.

"Hinata!" seru Naruto sambil melepas dekapannya, walau tak terdengar seperti orang berseru karena suara hujan, "Aku mau bilang sesuatu padamu!" segera saja Naruto mengeluarkan kotak merah kecil disakunya dan membukanya, isinya berupa cincin perak dengan permata diamond "Hinata, menikahlah denganku."

Sungguh suasana yang tidak romantis, namun begitulah Naruto yang buta akan yang namanya romantis. Tapi sepertinya itu tak jadi masalah untuk Hinata. Hinata menangis terharu disertai senyuman lalu mengangguk, wajahnya yang merona terlihat jelas dimata Naruto. Mereka berdua kembali berpelukan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto dan Hinata merasa aneh diatas mereka. Hujan masih turun namun aneh mereka tak merasakan guyuran hujan. Namun sesaat mereka sadar, ada seseorang yang memayungi mereka berdua.

"Fuu? Utakata?" ucap Naruto ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut emerald dan bermata ruby dan pemuda berambut hitam tengah tersenyum sambil memayungi dirinya dan Hinata. Fuu dan Utakata adalah teman Naruto yang bekerja sambilan di café Konoha.

"Masuklah ke cafe. Nanti kalian aku pinjamkan handuk," ucap Fuu.

Hinata dan Naruto menurut. Tanpa mereka sadari, orang-orang di café yang terlihat dari jendela tengah berbisik-bisik sambil tersenyum aneh namun terkesan seperti menggoda. Sepertinya mereka telah melihat adegan melamar tadi.

"Kamu payah. Melamar disuasana seperti ini," bisik Utakata pada Naruto. Naruto diam sejenak, "Benar juga. Oh, shit! Seharusnya aku jangan melamarnya dulu tadi," guman Naruto pelan namun dapat didengar Utakata yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil menghela nafas akan bodohnya temannya yang satu ini. Untunglah Hinata dan Fuu tak dapat mendengar.

Flashback Off

.

~oO0Oo~

.

Ruangan serba putih nan luas itu tampak ramai. Bederet-deret kursi penuh diduduki pendatang berpakaian bagus dan anggun. Disudut ruangan terdapat meja panjang dengan vas bunga warna merah dan beberapa makanan dan minuman kecil diatasnya.

"Wah, tak disangka. Naruto akan menikah dengan Hinata," ujar seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dan diikat keatas bernama Ino

"Iya. Aku juga tidak menyangka Hinata akan mau menikah dengan Naruto," kata seorang wanita berambut pink ngejreng bernama Sakura

"Padahal kupikir hubungan mereka tidak akan lama," kata wanita berambut coklat bercepol dua bernama Tenten

"Hush! Kok kamu bicara kayak gitu, sih?" hardik seorang laki-laki bertato segitiga terbalik dipipinya bernama Kiba.

"Ya, habisnya Hinata dan Naruto itu berbeda sekali. Seperti bumi dan langit," timpal Sakura.

"Betul," ucap seorang pria berambut raven tiba-tiba bernama Sasuke. "Naruto itu orangnya cerewet, sedangkan Hinata pendiam. Naruto itu bodoh, sedangkan Hinata dia selalu dapat 5 besar disekolah. Pokoknya mereka itu banyak bedanya."

"Hehe.. Benar juga. Tapi yang namanya jodoh yah mau digimanakan," ujar Kiba.

"Hei, pengantin wanitanya datang, tuh," ujar seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat, kita sebut saja dia Sai.

Semua orang berdiri disisi-sisi ruangan. Sang pengantin wanita diiringi oleh ayahnya berjalan dengan anggunnya memakai gaun putih tanpa lengan dengan bunga mawar putih ditangannya. Riasan diwajahnya terlihat simple namun terkesan alami dan tidak menutupi kecantikannya.

Sang pengantin pria yang telah berada di altar terkesima dengan penampilan wanita yang akan menjadi istrinya itu.

~o~

"Baiklah pada acara yang berbahagia ini, kita mulai saja pernikahan antara Uzumaki Naruto dengan Hyuga Hinata," ujar pendeta. "Saudara Naruto, apakah anda bersedia mendampingi Hyuga Hinata dalam keadaan senang maupun susah?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Saudari Hinata, apakah anda bersedia mendampingi Uzumaki Naruto dalam keadaan senang maupun susah?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua telah resmi menjadi suami istri." Semua orang bertepuk tangan, "Para pengantin diperbolehkan untuk berciuman."

Mula-mula Hinata dan Naruto saling pandang dengan semburat merah diwajahnya. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan mata kemudian wajah mereka mendekat hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Insiden ciuman itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik karena setelah acara ini selesai mereka dapat melanjutkannya.

Waktu acara melempar bunga, para wanita berbondong-bondong dan sesak-sesakan berebut bunga yang akan dilempar Hinata. Dan yang mendapatkan bunga adalah seorang wanita berambut merah berkacamata.

"Hei, Suigetsu. Lihat, Karin dapat bunga," bisik seorang pria berbadan besar dan berambut coklat pada pemuda berambut perak.

"Diamlah, Yuugo!" ucap Suigetsu dengan wajahnya yang merona namun wajahnya terlihat cemberut.

Naruto dan Hinata. Walaupun mereka sangat berbeda bagaikan bumi dan langit, air dan api, malam dan siang, namun hubungan mereka tetap terjaga dan harmonis karena perbedaan diantara mereka itulah yang membuat hubungan mereka kuat dan indah.

Tanpa langit, bumi tak ada kehidupan, tanpa bumi, langit tiada guna. Air dan api element yang berlawanan namun sangat membutuhkan satu sama lain. Malam dan siang yang berbeda suasana, namun ketika batas antara siang dan malam datang, suasana kadang sejuk, kadang hangat seperti ibarat suasana pagi dan sore yang langitnya memancarkan keindahan.

Naruto dan Hinata adalah sepasang manusia saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

Endingnya maksain banget, ya? Maafkan saya. Review, ya *plak!* Maaf saya kesulitan mencari kata-kata (_,_)

Jun: Happy Fluffy NaruHina Day!

Nanami (OC): Kan udah lewat

Jun: Tapi aku kan belum mengucapkannya saat tanggal 10 April itu.

Kento (OC): Mau gimana lagi. Saat itu FFn kan lagi error. Tapi kenapa tidak kemarin-kemarin kamu publish?

Jun: Sehari setelah HFNH, FFn masih error. Ee.. besoknya aku sakit, jadi baru sekarang bisa ke warnet dan publish.

Nanami & Kento: Ooooh… *manggut-manggut*

Jun: Gimana pembaca sekalian? Bagus nggak? *ngarep mode: on*

Kento (OC): Nggak!

Jun: Bukan kamu yang jawab!

Nanami (OC): Ya, sudahlah. Ayo Kento, kita pulang.

Jun: Eits! Tunggu dulu! *nyegat KenNami*

Kento (OC): Apa lagi, sih?

Jun: Aku belum selesai…

Kento & Nanami: *nelen ludah + merinding*

Jun: Interogasi Cinta masih berlanjut….! *teriak di menara Pisa-?-*

Kento & Nanami: Kabuuuuuur…..! *lari dengan kecepatan 180o *

Jun: Heiii, jangan lari…! Aku masih ngutang fic "Angst Love" yang genrenya romance juga! Hei, tunggu..! *ngejar KenNami dengan sepeda*

.

.

Naruto: Horeee…! Aku nikah sama Hinata..! *lompat-lompat gaje* Sankyu, Jun.

Jun: Sama-sama^^

Hinata: *blushing*

Karin: Loh, aku nih yang dapat bunganya? Biasanya kalau NH pasti SasuSaku pasangannya.

Jun: Ah, sekali-sekali pairnya SuiKarin, lah.

Fuu: Waaa… aku dimunculin di fic NH :DD Jarang-jarang ada author yang mengikut sertakan aku.

Jun: Oke, minna. Review, ya^^ Kalau ada kesalahan, saya minta maaf. Kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu^^


End file.
